Family
by Yumi-kii
Summary: The person I want to thank most in this whole world is only one person. And that person is Lucy Heartfilia. She has been the most amazing girlfriend ever but recently, she seem to have fallen sick. Plus, there's a really familiar and new scent coming from her. I wonder who it belongs to...


_**Hey! I'm back with the first time prompt for NaLu week! My entry for this is Lucy's first pregnancy. I hope you guys will enjoy it^^ NaLu week is going to be over soon(NOOOOO!) but I'll continue to support NaLu no matter what! Now then, please enjoy!^^**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and it's characters belongs to the awesome Hiro Mashima! **_

* * *

The first time Lucy was pregnant, I was ecstatic. We were going to have a kid! I'm finally going to have my own family! I can't believe this. It's the second best thing ever. The first is of course meeting and being with Lucy. It was a fine normal day. I woke up feeling happy and warm with Lucy by my side. I was really comfortable. I tightened my hold around Lucy's waist when suddenly, she bolted upright, threw the covers off herself and sped towards the bathroom. I lay there on the bed confused as to what was happening. Then, I heard it. A retrenching sound emanating from the bathroom. Worried and curious, I got up from my comfortable position on the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. The sight that greeted me, when I reached the bathroom, was Lucy, my dear mate, kneeling in front of the toilet bowl puking her guts out.

Worried that she may have fallen ill without me noticing, I asked "Luce are you alright?"

Jumping when she heard my voice, Lucy turned around and looked at me, her face ragged.

"I'm fine Natsu. I just felt nauseous for some reason. You don't have to worry about it. Go back to bed."

"But you've been like this for three weeks! Are you sure you don't want to go to Wendy or Polyscia-San for another check?"

Turning around to retrench yet again, I waited for Lucy to finish before I prompted her again.

"Luce?"

"There's no need for that Natsu. I assure you that I'm fine and that there's no need for me to see Wendy or Polyscia-San. Besides, didn't I just went for a check up last week? They said that I was fine didn't it? I just need to move around less and eat healthily."

"If you say so."I sighed and walked to the kitchen to pour a cup of water for her. When I came back, Lucy was done with her retrenching. I passed her the cup of water and she mumbled a thanks. I smoothed her hair down as I watched her gulped down the water in the cup. After she was done, I took the cup from her hand and led her to the living room.

"Better?" I questioned the worried look on my face deepened as I hope that she did feel better.

"Yup. Thanks Natsu."She said as she laid her head on my chest. My worried look vanished the second I heard her reply. I heaved a sigh of relief, glad that my mate was fine.

"That's good. Do you want to go to the guild now?"

"Okay."My girl smiled and walked towards her wardrobe to pick out her outfit for the day. I felt a momentary disappointment when she left my side. But it soon turned into confusion when I got a whiff of a mysterious scent on Lucy. The scent smells foreign but at the same time familiar. I couldn't place my finger on it. It seem as if I've smelt it before but at the same time I haven't. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Lucy came out of the bathroom and held out my one-sleeved jacket to me. Shrugging it on, I grabbed Lucy's hand and together both of us made our way towards the guild.

"Lucy! I missed you!" A blue ball of fur carrying a green backpack flew straight towards Lucy's well-endowed chest as soon as the both of us announced our arrival at the guild.

Laughing and patting the blue ball of fur, known as Happy, Lucy smiled and said "I've missed you too Happy. How did your job with Wendy and Charles go?"

"Aye! It was really fun. The client wanted us to find a necklace that she dropped when she was taking a stroll in the forest. It was really easy too."

"That's great Happy! I'm glad you had fun."

With a devious smile etched onto his furry face, Happy asked "Aye! Lucy did Natsu bully you while I was away?"

Feeling insulted, I quickly replied "Of course I didn't. I wouldn't bully Lucy too. She's my mate so I wouldn't bully her. I will only tease her a little." I smirked at Happy, daring him to say more.

"You two, come on now, let's go and sit down instead of standing here. Besides...Natsu, you are not allowed to tease me eventhough we're together. Do you understand?" I cowered in fear when scary Lucy emerged. I quickly nodded in agreement and started leading us towards the table where Gray and Erza sat. Lucy, however, had different intentions. She walked towards the bar where Levy and Mira was chatting. I was about to follow her when I heard an obnoxious voice calling me names.

"Flame-brain! You're finally here! What took you so long. Did you lost your way on the way here or something?"

Turning my head towards the source of the noise, my gaze found the pervert and I stalked towards him. I will not allow myself to be insulted by that pansy.

"Huh? What are you talking about perverted ice-stick? Aren't you the one who got lost on the way to the guild?" I butted my head against his as we glared at each other.

With that, the usual fight between the both of us started. It was then that Erza decided to look up.

"Natsu...Gray...are you guys fighting?" The scarlet Mage challenged.

Stiffening at Erza's voice, the both of us swung our arms around one another and put on our best fake smileds and replied"N-No Erza, we were just having a friendly discussion. We are not fighting at all."

Too scared to reply, I squeaked out an "Aye!" And sighed with relief as Erza believed our lie.

"That's good. Friendly discussions are fine. It's good to see the both of you being the best of friends like always." Erza nodded and took off towards the bar. Bewildered as to why Erza suddenly took off, I glanced in the direction of the bar and saw all the girls in the guild gathered there. What's more, it seems that Lucy's face had turned cherry red. Deciding to find out the cause of her blush, I made my way towards her. However, I didn't even managed to take more than three steps when the ice princess stopped me in my tracks.

Pissed that he had once again insulted me, I once again started up a fight with him. Needless to say, the fight escalated and soon most of the members had joined in.

Later that evening at home,

"Ahh! That was so much fun! What a fun day. Don't you think so Lucy?" I stretched my limbs then wrapped my arms around Lucy's waist successfully pulling her closer to me.

Blushing prettily, Lucy grinned and replied, "I had fun too. But, Natsu, listen, there's something I have to tell you."

Lucy gently removed herself from my grasp and turned her body so that she is facing me properly.

I tilted my head to the side and asked" what is it?"

Up till this moment, I have considered that the second best moment in my life would be finding Igneel. However, the moment that happened after this is so unforgettable and precious that it still remained fresh in my mind.

I watched Lucy take a few deep breathe before she said,

"I-I am pregnant. I am pregnant Natsu." She looked up at me expectantly and fearfully, waiting for me to give some kind of response. However, I just sat there unmoving. I could not believe it. I just can't. This-this is too mind-blowing. No wonder there's another scent coming from Lucy. I'm going to have my own family. I'm going to be a daddy. Lucy's pregnant with my kid! Lucy's pregnant with my kid! This sentence kept repeating itself in my mind till seconds later when it settled into my mind, my face broke out into a large grin and I let out a joyous laugh.

"Luce! We're going to have a kid! We're going to be parents! I'm going to be a daddy!" The worried and scared expression on Lucy's face shattered and was replaced my relief and happiness once she heard my answer.

"Yes Natsu, we are going to have a kid. We are going to be parents." My already wide grin widened even more when I heard her reply. I swooped her into my arms and kissed her. All the while thinking, I'm going to be a daddy. I'm going to have a kid with Lucy.

Pulling away from the kiss a moment later, I smiled and said,

"Thank you Lucy. Thank you for being with me and willing to start a family with me. I love you."

With an "I love you too" from Lucy I hurriedly claimed her lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**_That's the end! Thanks so much for reading this story! Please leave a review! I'll be back soon with the last NaLu week prompt Nervous. That prompt will be a continuation of the first prompt Birthday! Please look forward to it:D See you!_**


End file.
